Talk:Field Parchment
I don't really know if this is something special to Fields of Valor or if I'm just a n00b to SMN, but I want to get it out there: any avatar you have out will be dismissed on trading. Got killed as a 6SMN/WHM trying to resummon Carby. --Nigelicus 03:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) anyone know if u need to get exp off the NM for it to count like the normal FoV pages or is this something totally different that can be done at any lvl as long as u purchase the training item? I think this should be organized by zone similar to the Field Manual Page. I can flip the table around if you'd like. I had one I deleted over at the FM page I could tweak around to fit the same general feel.Lyanna 03:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I think it works better by the Elite Regime sorting I have going. I was originally going to do it by area, but I realized that the Elite Regimes are universal. You could pick up an Introduction page in East Sarutabaruta, and go use the Parchment in South Gustaberg, for example. Sorting by area seems like it would be more of a mess, I think... --KariChanX 03:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I know if I come looking for information, I'll be wanting to see it by the area I'm in. 21 areas with 5 chapters each means this table, when done, will have 105 lines no matter what way it's sorted. Right now it looks great by chapter, but as it gets filled it, it's gonna look crazy :p Doin' a mock up here UserWiki:Lyanna/Sandbox1 to see how it will look finished, by area. I'm not done right this second, but should be by the time you read this^^ Lyanna 03:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's what you were thinking. There's only ONE Parchment per area. So that idea wouldn't work out. :< --KariChanX 04:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would make somethings make more sense and somethings be more confusing. Silly SE not making sense again. Why oh why would I think I could buy a Chp 4 in West Sar. and think I could actually use it there. I'm sorry, I used logic and should know better (unless I really misread something). If it is indeed one chapter per zone, your table is definitely better XD.Lyanna 04:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia/Interesting Tidbit The NM is the same family as one of the NMs on the map. Thought that was interesting to point out. 03:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Proposed Table Changes I'd like to see some type of tab column or are they all the same no matter what zone you go to? --F1gm3nt 03:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure what you mean. The Elite Regimes are the same in each area, and there's only ONE Parchment per area. So for example, even if you picked up Chapter 5 from South Gustaberg, there's nowhere NEAR the area that you could find a Chapter 5 Parchment. --KariChanX 04:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Like how the introduction is 100 tabs, ch. 1 is 150 tabs, after looking up some more info it seems that it's the same no matter what zone it's in. --F1gm3nt 04:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it is the same everywhere. ^_^ It's the same item, you can buy it at -any- Field Manual, but from there you have to find the right Parchment xD --KariChanX 04:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Are we putting Field Manual locations or Field Parchment locations? I had the parchment location in "Information Needed" but it wasn't transfered over to the table. I added it ot table, remove if we're putting manual information there . . . --Dressi 04:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Field Parchment Locations. Field Manual Locations belong on the Field Manual Page xD Since the Chapters can be acquired at any Manual, it would be annoying to list it here as well. --KariChanX 04:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I added the Valkurm Dunes location, but made a small editing error. But after trying to fix it, the table got horribly squeezed horizontally, and my edit isn't showing up on the history tab to "undo". Anyway, the information is there, so if somebody could just fix whatever happened with the formatting, thanks... >.> --Gamesoul Master 06:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Nevermind... I tried manually undoing my second edit, but that didn't have any effect, meaning somebody else did it (and *that* showed up on the history, so my second edit simply didn't go through). --Gamesoul Master 06:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Armor Reults Buburimu Penisula - Iceday - Wind Weather→ Cotton Togi Def:14→ Cotton Togi Def:14 Dex:+1 Vit:-1 Agi:-2 Mnd:-1 Chr:+1 Light Def:+4→ Funsam 04:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) South Gustaberg - Day unknown - No weather→ Legionnaire's Harness (Conquest item): Fire Res +5→ Legionnaire's Harness (Conquest item): Fire Res +5, Ice Res +3, Int +1, MND -1, CHR -1 Behemoth's Dominion - Darksday - Lightning Weather - Waxing Gibbeus 63%→ Life Belt Accuracy +10→ Life Belt Accuracy +10 Int: -1 Mnd: -1 Chr: +1 Ice Def: +11 Devlear 07:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Proposing a way to tabulate our results: |-- |} --Tengokujin 13:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Weapon Results West Ronfaure - day unknown Longbow +1: 18 DMG Delay 524 Ranged Acc. +2 Ranged Atk. +3 became: Longbow +1: 18 DMG Delay 524 Ranged Acc. +2 Ranged Atk. +3 Water +1 not a big change just thought i'd post it --Gokudera of Sylph 05:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) South Gustaberg - Lightsday Item Traded: Legionnaire's Scythe: DMG: 27 Delay: 495 STR +2 VIT -1 Gained Lightning +1 Karuma 06:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Beaucedine Glacier- Watersday -> Blizzard effect Maple wand +1 ->AUG: +2 Water, -2 Fire Milotheshort 01:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Tooltips I've added tooltips to the parchment locations, however, most of these were just guesses. If the blips are in the wrong places: either correct it, or leave a comment here.-- 13:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I have no clue how to edit blips. my edits doesn't show them :< But anyway, the one for North Gustaberg is wrong. The Parchment is somewhere in the north-east part of J-7. The part the blip is right now, would be on the top of the hill, while the Parchment is on the first level of the hill. --KariChanX 14:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure how to add a tooltip to the map, but La Theine Plateau filed parchment s at I-7. --Korhil4 17:06, 9 April 2009 (EST) Re-Augmenting Items? Re-Augmenting Items? Since an Earth Day has passed and people can augment items again (or so I assume based on ffxiclopedia). Has anyone tried to re-augment the same item? If so could you tell us whether or not it's possible? Seems like it'd be a useful addition to the main page of this article. Since they are classified as EX after the augment i highly doubt you will be able to augment the same piece of equip twice --Majora 22:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Re-Rolling on Augment If you try and augment a piece of gear that is storeable (Centurion's, Seer's, RSE~30) you can store the whole set and after you remove it the augment will be gone. Useful if you get an augment that you don't want. --Aleckszander 23:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I smell a patch coming. --Overgryph 00:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC)